Caricia
by Andreea Maca
Summary: Desde niño, las texturas que los dedos de Sasuke sintieron fueron rasposas y frías; él no sabía lo que significaba tener en las manos una trama suave, cálida y dulce, y así fue hasta su noche de bodas. "Cuando te acaricié, me di cuenta de que había vivido toda mi vida con las manos vacías." Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction.


**Caricia**

* * *

_"Cuando te acaricié, me di cuenta de que había vivido toda la vida con las manos vacías."_

– Alejandro Jorodowsky.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

Para cualquiera habría sido una tontería permanecer despierto toda la noche. Sobre todo si se trataba de _esa_ noche. Pero no podía evitarlo, la piel de su mujer – ¡qué extraño sonaba eso! – era sedosa, fresca, bella. Bella como ninguna otra textura. Había escuchado en un bar que la primera noche de matrimonio era la más eterna, pero no creyó que se refirieran a eso. Ni siquiera en su despedida de soltero, o lo que Naruto llamó de esa forma, le advirtieron nada acerca de ese sentir. También había escuchado que lo mejor no era la caricia misma, sino su continuación, mas estaba en desacuerdo: para un hombre cuya vida se desempeñó únicamente a base de armas, sentir en las manos algo tan perfecto como la piel de una mujer… era una experiencia indescriptible.

A los ocho años, Sasuke aprendió a lanzar un kunai. Era la envidia en la academia, su puntería era perfecta. Su madre y padre reconocían que podría ser tan buen shinobi como su hermano, pero para él no era suficiente. Estudió cada parte del kunai. El mango tenía el molde perfecto para sus dedos, pero era frío y duro, al igual que el filo del kunai. Éste poseía una delgada capa sumamente filosa a los costados; advertía su uso inadecuado. Sin embargo, Sasuke sabía cómo manejarlo, conocía a la perfección el movimiento de las muñecas que dirigía el ataque y se había aprendido cada truco en él. Casi podría afirmar que era igual de diestro con los kunai como una maestra en armas como Tenten.

Tiempo después tomó entre sus manos los shuriken. Más filosos y letales que los kunai. Eran más complicados de manejar y ligeramente más pesados, pero mantenían un ataque preciso. Por un tiempo, el shuriken se convirtió en su arma preferida.

Años más tarde, adquirió su propia katana. Larga, delgada, poderosa. Con ella podía conducir el chidori y hacer más potente su impacto. En definitiva, era el arma perfecta. Sus manos se acoplaron de inmediato al fino mango y su cuerpo danzaba a su ritmo cada vez que la utilizaba. Jamás comprendió la obsesión de su compañero por obtener siete espadas cuando él se encontraba bastante cómodo con su katana.

Finalmente, el chidori. Su principal ninjutsu y el más poderoso que desarrolló durante años. Sentía un ligero calambre en la mano cada vez que lo usaba y la sensación de poder le erizaba la piel. Siempre le agradó ese ninjutsu, lo impulsaba a desear más y más.

Pero nada se comparaba con lo que había sentido aquella noche. Dirigido por las palabras que leyó en uno o dos libros, Sasuke se dejó llevar por sus impulsos, se deshizo de la ropa de su ahora esposa e hizo contacto con su piel. Al instante de rozar su espalda delgada y su pantorrilla derecha, una sensación extraña llenó sus entrañas. Por su mente pasaron miles de recuerdos, pasaron cientos de imágenes de él tomando objeto tras objeto, arma tras arma. Perdiendo el valioso tiempo, colocando las manos en esa clase de artefactos, perdiéndose del goce que era acariciar la piel desnuda. Piel que en cada centímetro tenía una textura distinta. En algunos lados sentía la hidratación en respuesta a un largo baño en las aguas termales, en otro lado podía sentir las marcas de las varillas del sostén y en otra zona, bastante suave y delicada, saboreaba el producto de sus propias caricias.

Pasó toda la noche mirando el hermoso cuerpo que sus manos persiguieron con delirio. Mirando cada centímetro como si quisiera recordar el momento exacto en el que las yemas de sus dedos la rozaron. Tan pura y tan salvaje esa piel. Ya no podía recordar el número de asaltos que sus labios atestaron contra ella; no era un arma con el que pudiera atacar, era su propia debilidad. No pudo resistir la tentación de probar ese sabor; nunca le había gustado lo dulce, mas aquella delicia no tenía igual.

Aún se preguntaba cómo era que había perdido más de media vida ignorando las maravillas que el tacto puede ofrecer. Las armas y el poder jamás le dieron el placer que la piel de esa chica le regaló unas horas atrás. Después de tanto tiempo, después de tanto dolor, por fin se percató de algo muy importante: lo mejor que las manos masculinas pueden sostener es el cuerpo de una mujer. Sólo hasta ese momento, Sasuke pudo sentir las manos llenas.

Suspiró. Sin desearlo, fue ese suspiro lo que provocó en su acompañante que frunciera el entrecejo y enterrara el rostro en la almohada, en un ridículo intento por seguir durmiendo.

Sasuke esbozó una ladeada sonrisa antes de acariciar la mejilla de su mujer y decirle al oído con la voz rasposa:

— Buenos días, Sakura.

* * *

**¡Hola!:**

**Tenía en mente algo así, pero no encontraba la inspiración para finalizarlo. Por suerte, entré a un concurso que me ofreció la frase perfecta para combinar mis ideas con ésta. He aquí el resultado. Ojalá haya sido de su agrado, queridos lectores.**

**Agradezco infinitamente sus palabras de apoyo y su interés por la lectura. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo. **

**Andreea Maca. **


End file.
